And Then Things Got Bad
by MistsofMyMind
Summary: This is a story about a new girl at Tulsa House of Night. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

And Then Things Got Bad!

Louisa's PoV

I walked into the school. _My_ school. This was my school for the next few years where I would die or live, depending on what the Goddess…_Nyx?_ Chose for me. I was in the House of Night, Tulsa. I walked to the headmis… High Priestess' office, Zoey Redbird. I'd been stuck on a flight here from my dear Scotland and told, "You'll die if you don't take this flight." So I took it. And now I was here, where everyone noticed my accent that I didn't even notice! I knocked on the door. A strong male opened the door, with a frown on his face. "Um, I-I'm Lou-Louisa? I'm new and I was told to come and see Z-Zoey?" It was phrased like a question, despite the fact I hadn't wanted it to be that way. The man's expression softened, and a half smile came to his face. "Well, nice to meet you Louisa. I'm James Stark, Zoey's Guardian. Come on in." I came into the office. It smelled like lavender, and the walls were the colour of lavender too. Zoey smiled and enveloped me in a warm embrace. "Welcome to Tulsa's House of Night Louisa! Merry Meet!" I gave her a questioning look once she broke away from me. Stark whispered in my ear what I was supposed to say, and Zoey laughed, the sound was beautiful, but not like her face. Her laugh was like a harp, playing sweet chords nearby, but if her laugh was a harp, her face was that of an angel. I heard a voice in my head saying, _Daughter, you must answer Zoey's question! _"Oh right! Thank you mum! Merry Meet Zoey Redbird!" Now it was Zoey's turn to be confused. "Is your mother here Louisa?" she asked, a concerned expression on her face. I looked around. "Well, no, but I'm sure I heard someone call me daughter…" Zoey's face lost all concern, and instead she smiled at me. "That, Louisa, is the voice of our great mother and Goddess, Nyx!" I blinked twice, felt a bit dizzy and then felt strong arms catch me as I fainted.

()

I woke up feeling majorly sick and my head really hurt. My whole face hurt. There were two blurry faces in front of me looking worried and amused. "What do ya know Zoey! We have Zoey Jr. here! A full tattoo, but I must admit I've never seen this colour…" Zoey smiled at him and me, she knew I was awake. "That, James Stark is because she is unique!" she took me over to the mirror and showed me my tattoo, which had changed into something completely different. Shoot. Now, I am not only the odd one out, but I am the odd one out with a weird tattoo on my face. What was I supposed to do about that? Nothing I guess. I don't have much to do about it. "OK. So Louisa, you'll be here for a few years, then you'll be a fully Changed Vampyre. IF of course, you don't die first." A glint of sadness appeared in Zoey's eyes, like she'd lost someone before. To the Change, or out of pure murder. The intent to kill. _Dear Jack, Heath, Mom…_ Did she just speak or something? "Sorry, Zoey, what was that?" Zoey looked at me with a confused expression on her face. "I didn't say anything honey," she said. I returned her expression. "But I heard you talking about Jack, Heath and Mom," I replied. Her eyes widened in shock. "In the name of the good Goddess! You found one of your gifts! You can read minds! Even mine! What an amazing affinity! The Goddess is with you Louisa. First a silver tattoo, now a gift. Try bringing the five elements to you," she said. I took a deep breath. "Air, come and fill hearts with your pureness," I began, and felt a gust of air cooling my body with it's softness. I grinned and continued. "Fire, join your brother and help him heat me, Zoey and Stark ," I said and felt the warmth and joy of fire fill me. "Water, bring your coolness to help us with love," I said, and water's love was all around me. "Earth, make sure our feet are rooted firmly to the ground," only one more affinity to go… Earth had my feet on the ground and a spring meadow in the air. "And Spirit, make sure our spirits are as pure as can be," I said, and felt great. "OK, that's great Louisa, let's get down to business…"

**AN: Should I continue? 5-10 reviews, I'll write another chapter, of course if there's reviews asking me to continue I will :)x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Louisa, here at the House of Night, you get to pick a name. What would you like your name to be? You can keep the name Louisa Jamieson if you like, of course" Zoey smiled kindly. I thought for a minute, back to our lessons at school back home. I wanted something foreign, or at least interesting. Layla. That was nice. It meant…Dark Beauty in Arabic. A surname. I definitely wanted to change that! Lamya meant having beautiful dark lips…yeah I liked that! "Zoey, can I be Layla Lamya please?" Zoey looked at me, a grin in her eyes. "Yeah, that sounds good. You changed both your names!" I smiled shyly. "OK, let's show you to your dorm_ Layla!" _I was led to the dorms, and met by another girl. "Layla, this is your roommate Angelia White. I'll leave you two alone now," and with that, she walked away. Angelia turned to me. "Hey," she said awkwardly. She had ginger hair, blue eyes and a light complexion. Her freckles were lovely, and she was quite beautiful. I was a contrast to her, having dark brown eyes and dark brown hair of medium length. I didn't have freckles, and I had a medium complexion. I looked at her dumbly, before realising I should reply. "Hi," I said. And then she slapped my face. Tears welled up in my eyes. "Why?" I asked. "Because, you are _clearly_ trying to steal my limelight. What with your silver tattoos and all!" she rolled her eyes. _How pathetic she is. I would NEVER be her friend! _I heard her mind say. Then a girl walked up behind me. "What's that all about Angelia? You are WAY too protective of your _"limelight" _as you seem to like to call it. Get off her back!" the girl said. "Damien, Shaunee, Erin, Aphrodite do you agree with me?" she turned around to people behind her. "Yeah!" said one with beautiful tanned skin. "Ditto Twin," said a light blonde one. "Undoubtedly," said the guy. "Guess so," said another blonde. They were all older than me, around the same age as Zoey, and I guessed they were Professors. Angelia turned around and stalked away, moody. The one who had spoken originally spoken turned around to face me. "Hi! I guess you must be the new girl, Louisa-'' I interrupted to correct her. I loved my new name and wanted to be called it. "Layla," I said, cheered by these lovely people. "Um, OK guess that's your new name. Well this is Damien Maslin-" she pointed at the guy. "Shaunee Cole-" the tanned girl. "Erin Bates. By the way, her and Shaunee are physic Twins" she winked, and pointed at blonde 1. "Aphrodite LaFonte-"she pointed at blonde number 2. "And I am Stevie Rae Johnson, hope you enjoy your time at the House of Night!" and with that she was gone. And I was left alone.


End file.
